Public Fields (SoS)
At the end of spring, Veronica will come forth with a new option within the town. Before this option is available, four of the five sections of the town are unavailable, but the first glimpse of a public field you see are the Grain and Water Paddy fields. When certain crops are planted in the certain fields, they tend to grow a bit better than if they were planted on your home field. You can only rent certain fields for a certain amount of time. Once your lease is up, you'll have to go to the guild to renew it or risk allowing the another farmer to take it up. Upon waking up, the day your lease expires, a notification will pop up letting you know that it has expired. On festivals / holidays the guild will not be open. You have to wait till the next day to renew your lease! If you do not renew your lease in time, Veronica will come to your house in the morning telling you she had something important to talk to you about. You will be transported to the guild and one (or more) of the the other farmers will be standing there, and ask if if they can lease the field. They will offer you money for being able to use the field. You can accept their offer or challenge them for rights to the field. This is true for the fields that the other farmers are leasing as well, but it won't be easy to rent these fields. Each field will be owned by a different farmer in town (ie Giorgio, Elise, or Fritz). In order to win over these fields, you'll have to partake in conquests. The conquests can be anything such as partaking in a yearly event, total earnings on a specific day, or varieties shipped on a specific day. Veronica will tell you when the days will be. If you lose a conquest, don't lose heart! You can always try again once a lease is up. For more information about the crops, please refer to here. Grain Field (31 days) * Wheat * Soybean Water Paddy (124 days) * Rice * Lotus * Wasabi Root Crop Field (31 days) * Turnip * Golden Turnip * Potato * Golden Potato * Onion * Golden Onion * Burdock * Golden Burdock * Carrot * Golden Carrot * Sweet Potato * Golden Sweet Potato * Andes Potato * Golden Andes Potato * Radish * Golden Radish Leafy Crop Field (28 days) * Cabbage * Golden Cabbage * Strawberry * Golden Strawberry * Pumpkin * Golden Pumpkin * Watermelon * Golden Watermelon * Melon * Golden Melon * Spinach * Golden Spinach * Napa Cabbage * Golden Napa Cabbage * Broccoli * Golden Broccoli Tall Crop Field (31 days) * Cucumber * Golden Cucumber * Tomato * Golden Tomato * Paprika * Golden Paprika * Corn * Golden Corn * Pineapple * Golden Pineapple * Eggplant * Golden Eggplant * Bell Pepper * Golden Bell Pepper * Flax * Cotton Flower Field (21 days) * Pink Rose * Margaret * Tulip * Carnation * Sunflower * Red Rose * Hydrangea * Lily * Hibiscus * Pink Carnation * White Rose * Gerbera * Snowdrop * Gentian * Blue Rose * Cactus Mushroom & Honey Field (21 days) Bees can be put in beehives & Mushroom Spores can be grown on logs. You can not use the Honey Field in the winter but the Mushroom Field can be used all throughout the year. Use perfume that you can make in your seed shed, to increase star rank of Honey. Honey Field Bees: *Honey Bee *Giant Honey Bee *Western Honey Bee *Eastern Honey Bee *Mountain Honey Bee *Koschevnikov's Bee (arrives in 3rd year summer) Produce: *Honey *Polyfloral Honey *Bee Pollen *Comb Honey *Royal Jelly Mushroom Field * Shiitake * Shimeji * Trumpet * Coral * Common * Poison Spice Field (21 days) * Sugar Cane * Chili Pepper Tea Field (93 days) * Tea Leaves Orchard (93 days) * Cherry * Peach * Banana * Mango * Almond * Apple * Grape * Cocoa * Kiwi * Lemon * Muscat * Olive * Orange * Broadleaf * Softwood * Bamboo Category:Story of Seasons